


When water meet the flowers

by ssantisheep



Series: PJO!BoB AU [4]
Category: Band of Brothers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: It didn't go well, Joe is young okay, M/M, The first meeting between this two, and he is already showing his true colors, and web almost drowned him, but it was accidental, he didn't mean it, he just arrived in the camp, seriously, there was some welling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: It is catch the flag night and David is bored. Until a young Joe interrupted him. It doesn't go that well.





	When water meet the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in this series. I had written this fic a loooong time ago but then stuff happened and never got around posting it. anyway found it again, edited it (I made it a bit more daaaark) and then decided to post without thinking too much about it. Enjoy!

David sat on the river bank very, very bored.

There was a party of catch the flag and as usual, as none of the two sides’ bribery worked, it would be the first group to manage to take the river that would get him on their side.

Usually it means a win as David wouldn’t let the other crossed. He couldn’t really share the victory with them (as it was celebrated around the campfire) but the leaders of the cabins never forget to thank him for his hard work.

He was playing idly with the water creating shape (sharks, deer, little birds, things he could still see from the river) when there was a rustling sound through the bushes. He stopped and turned around. There was a young boy coming through -David gave him 11 or 12 years old at most. He was scrawny and had a wild look in his eyes.

David was about to ask him which team he was in when the boy cut him:

“Dude, are you a ghost? They told me only new-Rome has ghosts.”

He then quickly scanned the area and _demanded_ to Web:

“Come on tell me where the others are, did you saw them? “

As David stayed silent, shocked by the nerve of this boy to talk to him this way the boy continued:

“Don’t be a wuss and help me out! “

Obviously the tour of the camp and the presentation didn’t include David which was the only explanation why on earth the boy thought he would just tell him. As silent stretched –David was determined to remain silent until an apology was uttered, he was not a dog who answer at anyone, he was a spirit, a guardian, a joker card for catch the flag, the son of one of the great Three, he was not going to be commanded by a stupid boy and-

“Fucker, you’re mute or what? With this attitude no wonder you died. Hell maybe you kill yourself out of fear. It that why you’re not answering? You’re scared to see some people fight around you?”

As soon as Web heard it there was a rage bubbling inside of him. How dare he say that? Web thought of Henry and Dhalia dead before their time, (but still there was a black mist around the edge, _what happened, what happened ?_ ) and before he could really think about it the river around him started pooling then it was launched against the poor boy who looked completely panicked as a giant wave crashed unto him.

“Shit” David said when he realized what had happened. What if he killed a boy? Chiron would never forgive him. 

He called back the water and was glad to see the boy, coughing up, looking like a drenched rat. He was alive at least. And not happy.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?? Did you often try to kill people?”

“You insulted me. You needed a lesson. I’m not a ghost here to serve you. If you want my help, you need to deserve it.”

“Who would want the help of a stupid dead boy like you?”

Once again David created a wave hoping to intimidate the boy. It didn’t work at all.

“Yeah, that’s right. I survived the first I’ll survive this one too.” The kid screamed and David’s temper immediately caught up and he was screaming too.

“IT WASN’T MEAN TO KILL YOU STUPID-“

“YOU’RE JUST A COWARD ATTACKING INNOCENT PEOPLE-“

“LITTLE PRICK AND YOU’RE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK-“

“BUT I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP AND HONESTLY WHO WOULD WANT YOUR HELP I MEAN-“

“I WOULD REALLY TRY TO KILL SOMEONE IT is MY HOME AND-"

“YOU LOOK SUPER WEAK AND THIS WAVE THINGS IS NOT THAT DANGEROUS-“ 

“BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!”

It was Chiron. With some of the kids. In fact a lot of people were now surrounding them. They must have been intrigued by the screaming contest.

“What’s going on?” He asked walking toward them. David hadn’t even registered that the boy had been walking and he was now very close to David. 

Chiron looked around noting obviously the fact that the boy was drenched.

“David? Care to explain?”

Lying wouldn’t help at all so with a sigh he told them what happened: the boy arrived, asked for Web help _ignoring any rules_ made and then Web had maybe overreacted and send him _some_ water and then they started shooting at each other. If the boy wasn’t okay with his version he didn’t say anything. After he told them the centaur turned toward the other boy.

“Joe you should learn that David is not a simple ghost. He is the protector spirit of the river. You can’t talk to him like you did-”

“But he refused to help me!”

The boy must be half-crazy to talk back to Chiron. So his reactions towards David seemed to be normal and not a personal attack. Luckily for the boy -Joe- the centaur didn’t seem to take it badly and just concluded with:

“Next time, be more polite.” He then finally turned to him:

“I expected better of you David.”

And there was so much disappointment in his voice. He felts like a failure. Couldn’t manage a quest. Couldn’t save his friends. Couldn’t stop himself for almost drowning someone. Couldn’t even remember what happened -and there were hands and a smile, some laugh but _so much black-_

He swallowed and croaked a sorry.

“Well I think the game of today is over.” There was a lot of protesting and David felt bad. Catch the flag was the most interesting time of the week. And because of him ….

“Why? I feel fine! Let’s do it!” Joe said obviously discarding the fact that he was completely and utterly wet.

Chiron seems perplexed and David anxiously added:

“It’s okay I won’t intervene.” He was planning to post himself the farther from camp he could so that normally he shouldn’t be a bother. Chiron nodded his assent and he let himself disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, he was quite far away with no sounds around. There were probably some nymphs in some of the trees that flanked the water but they must be asleep already.

He let himself fall on the river bank playing with the grass. 

It was the first time since becoming a river spirit that he hadn’t played in a game of catch the flag. It felt odds. There was a melancholy that seized him. The one he knew best. The one about missing his friends.

He still couldn’t believe that he went so mad as to tried to drown someone. Someone much younger than him and inexperienced. He felt incredibly guilty. But at the same time apologizing would be like admitting that the boy was right that his death –his friends’ death- was expected. And it was David’s fault.

He still tried to remember what happen that day but he still came up blank. There had been near of the goal he knew. What monster must have appeared to kill the three of them? (Or put him where he was.) What monster had taken his friends’ life?

He was lost in his thought and he didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching.

“Are you sulking?”

He whipped his head fast. Nixon was there in his armor with his helmet under his arm.

“Aren’t you supposed to try to catch the flag of the adverse team?”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

Dionysus’ son sat next to him.

“If Dick asked I did a marvelous job at comforting you.”

David couldn’t help but laugh at that. There was an easy understanding between the two of them. They both came from family quite up in the society and know how difficult it was to have ADHD, dyslexia and all that half-blood stuff and yet had to look like the perfect heir. So hard in fact that neither managed it. They both ran away.

Because he still felt guilty he asked:

“How is the boy doing?”

“He looked okay. Wet but okay. Sadly you didn’t manage to dampen his spirit.”

At his raised eyebrow Nixon continue:

“He arrived on Tuesday and it’s been hell since then. He became friends with George Luz, Donald Malarkey and Skip Muck and they’ve been terrorizing the camp. And tonight, Hermes and Demeter’s cabin were in the same camp while Tyche and Hephaestus’ in the other.” he sighed heavily. “I think they took it personal like: which one is going to beat the others first? You happened to be on his way.”

“So he is a Demeter’s son?”

Nixon nodded.

Luz, Malarkey and Skip were known of everyone. Son of Hermes, Tyche and Hephaistos respectively they liked to play pranks on everyone. They were called by the Satyrs, Naiads and Nymphs the “terrors”. Usually David just heard about what they did as he never had been a target of them. Now, though, he feared of what they decided to do if they wanted revenge.

“I’m sure you can drown them all if they annoy you.” Nixon lazily said. He had lain down and looked very close to falling asleep.

“Should I try to call Dick? You might catch a cold here.”

“It’s okay don’t worry. I probably won’t be asleep long.”

“If you’re not up in 20 minutes I’ll go ask for him.”

Nixon snorted. “Okay.”

David looked after him while the other fell asleep, nervous about what terrible prank might await him in the future.


End file.
